Long Time
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Hidup abadi seperti hampa tanpa orang yang dicintai. namun jika diberi kesempatan bertemu kembali? walau tak ingat siapa, tapi dirinya tetaplah dirinya. akankah Sasuke ingat siapa Sakura di masa lalunya? dan Sakura diberi kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya? takdir mengunci cinta mereka di tempat berbeda. S-Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri.


**Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Angst, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy**

**AU, OOC, typo, etc.**

**Special For S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri**

**Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**~ Present ~**

**Long Time**

**For Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete**

Pagi itu cuaca sangat cerah di Konoha yang kini didominasi oleh cokelatnya dedaunan di musim gugur.

Seorang gadis berkimono merah muda lembut duduk di tepi sungai, bersenandung ringan ditemani teman-teman hewannya.

Tak lama seekor gagak yang senantiasa menemani sang gadis selama ini datang, tapi rupanya kedatangannya tak sendiri, ia membawa seorang anak laki-laki tampan. "Koak! Koak! Koak!" burung gagak itu berkoak seolah memberitahu tuannya jika anak itu mengikutinya.

Gadis itu menengok dan mendapati wajah anak lelaki itu merona, ia pun tersenyum. "Kau kemari sendirian? Mana orang tuamu?" tanya gadis itu.

Anak lelaki itu duduk di sisi gadis itu, "aku mengikuti gagak itu" ungkapnya. "Ini" tiba-tiba anak itu menyodorkan kembang gula pada si gadis. "Kakak manis, seperti kembang gulaku. Jadi, aku ingin kakak menjadi semakin manis" ungkapnya polos dengan wajah yang kini benar-benar memerah.

Gadis itu tersenyum, ia lalu menggeleng menolak kembang gula itu. "Terima kasih" ucapnya, "siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sasuke" jawabnya dengan malu-malu.

Gadis itu tersentak, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "Sasuke" gumamnya.

Anak laki-laki itu memegang pipi gadis itu, "dingin" gumamnya. "Kakak cantik kedinginan ya?" tanyanya kemudian. Tanpa meminta izin dari gadis itu, bocah lelaki bernama Sasuke itu memeluk gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Sayang Sasuke tak melihatnya. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu" gumam gadis itu.

"_Sasuke!"_

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, "sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu?" ucapnya.

"_Sasuke!"_

Sasuke mendengus, "itu kak Itachi" gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tak senang?" tanya gadis itu yang menyadari adanya perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Aku benci kak Itachi" ungkap Sasuke dengan tatapan pasti menatap gadis itu, tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa kebencian dan amarah.

Gadis itu terdiam, ia tak suka tatapan itu. Mengingatkannya akan tatapan penuh dendam seseorang di masa lalu. Dan kini, ia ingin merubahnya. "Sasuke, Itachi itu kakakmu?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Satu-satunya?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, dia saudaramu yang sangat berharga. Bersyukurlah kau punya saudara yang bisa menemanimu setiap hari. Coba kau lihat? Banyak anak yang hidupnya sendirian, sebatangkara. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung, Sasuke" jelas gadis itu. Ia berharap, Sasuke kecil ini tak menjadi Sasuke yang ia kenal dulu.

Sasuke menatap kakak cantiknya itu, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya? Nanti, kita bertemu lagi 'kan?" ucap Sasuke dan bersiap-siap untuk menghampiri kakaknya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum. "Pasti" gumamnya. Pasti akan bertemu lagi, karena kau memang milikku, gumam gadis itu dalam hatinya.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri kakaknya, Itachi terlihat mengomeli sang adik dari sana. Wajah sang kakak terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. Diikuti teman-teman hewannya, ia masuk menuju pepohonan rimbun yang kini berbunga merah muda. "Sasuke" gumamnya sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pepohonan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Pergilah dari tempat ini! Sekarang tidak aman!"_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Aku tidak akan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri sedangkan kau di sini mempertaruhkan nyawamu!"_

"_Kenapa kau keras kepala?"_

"_Aku begini karenamu, Sasuke. Karena aku mencintaimu."_

'_Jleb!'_

"_Sa... su... ke..."_

"_Sakura! Sial! Bangunlah Sakura!"_

"_Sasuke... Aku baik-baik saja..."_

"_Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka. Tidak akan! Tidak akan!"_

"_Sasuke... Jangan pergi... Aku tidak apa-apa..."_

'_Tsing! Cring!'_

"_Sasuke!"_

'_Jleb!'_

'_Bruk.'_

"_Sakura... Tunggu aku... Aku akan menemuimu lagi..."_

"_Tidak! Sasuke!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke!" gadis itu terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan penuh peluh. "Sasuke. Apakah itu kau? Sudah terlalu lama aku menunggumu" gumam gadis itu.

'Tap.'

"Bermimpi dirinya lagi?" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut serta mata yang hitam legam menghampiri gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk, sebenarnya itu bukan mimpi melainkan ingatannya pada masa lalunya yang sudah sangat lama.

"Sakura" panggil pemuda itu. "Bocah itu, Sasuke?" ucapnya kemudian, ia memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Gadis itu menatap pemuda itu, pemuda itu tak mengenakan pakaian atau lebih tepatnya telanjang dada, ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang sepinggul dan aksesoris berupa kalung yang bandulnya merupakan batu garnet.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Sakura, Sasuke sudah tak ada. Jadi berhentilah mengharapkannya kembali" ungkap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menjauh, tubuhnya lalu mengecil dan berubah menjadi sosok gagak yang menjadi teman setia gadis itu. Gagak itu lalu terbang dan menghilang.

Gadis itu terdiam, terus terdiam. "Sai" gumamnya kemudian.

"_**Sakura... Tunggu aku... Aku akan menemuimu lagi..."**_

Kalimat itu begitu jelas terngiang di pikirannya. Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu bernama Sakura itu membenarkan kimononya. "Andai saat itu, aku menarik Sasuke pergi. Pasti ia tak akan terbunuh" gumam Sakura. "Harusnya aku memberitahunya sejak awal siapa diriku sebenarnya! Aku bodoh! Aku terlalu bodoh!" tangis Sakura pecah seketika setiap kali ia teringat masa lalunya yang kelam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaa! Huaaa! Kakak!"

Sakura menapaki jalan menuju tepian sungai tempat biasanya ia terus menunggu. Menunggu Sasuke-nya kembali untuknya. Langkah gadis berkimono itu terhenti, "Sasuke?" panggilnya.

Bocah lelaki berambut raven itu berlari menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya, Sasuke menangis sesenggukkan.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Aku tersesat. Hiks... Aku lupa jalan pulang" ungkap Sasuke sembari menghapus air matanya.

Sakura tersenyum hampir tertawa, "bagaimana kau bisa kemari sendirian?" tanya Sakura kemudian keheranan kenapa bocah tampan itu bisa kemari dan lupa jalan pulang.

"Aku kemari ingin menemuimu. Kakakku tak percaya aku bertemu denganmu, hiks... Ia bilang aku pembual. Hiks... Hiks..." jelas Sasuke terus terisak.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Walau takut sekalipun harus terus terlihat berani. Tidak boleh cengeng" ucap Sakura berusaha membuat bocah itu berhenti menangis. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya berkeliling tepian hutan itu.

Bunga-bunga berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda berjatuhan menemani mereka berdua yang bersama-sama menapaki jalan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Lelah terus berjalan, mereka pun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Dimana pohon itu tengah dihuni beberapa burung gereja dan didominasi oleh warna merah muda yang lembut.

"Kakak cantik nanti aku perkenalkan dengan kakakku ya?" ajak Sasuke, wajahnya merona menatap kagum wajah cantik kakak perempuan di sisinya yang sejak tadi mengelus kepalanya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menyahuti ucapan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke begitu mirip dengan Sasuke-nya yang dulu, membuatnya terasa kembali ke masa lalu yang menyenangkan.

Tak terasa Sasuke tertidur di pangkuan Sakura, bocah itu begitu menikmati saat-saat ketika ia bisa dibelai dengan lembut seperti saat ini. Ayah dan ibunya sudah lama meninggal, yang ia miliki hanya kakaknya. Dan kakaknya tak pernah memperlakukannya selembut yang dilakukan kakak cantiknya itu.

"_Sasuke!"_

Sakura terdiam, setelah sejak tadi terus tersenyum menatap bocah di pangkuannya. Ia lalu menggeletakkan Sasuke di rerumputan dan meninggalkannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke" gumamnya.

"Sasuke! Bangun!" teriak Itachi ketika ia mendapati tubuh adiknya tergelak di bawah pohon besar berdaun kecoklatan.

Sasuke membuka matanya, "kakak?" gumamnya sembari menguap.

"Aku mencarimu! Kemana kau pergi? Kenapa kau pergi?" marah Itachi.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan kakak cantik. Dia ada di... ehm... dia tadi di sini" jawab Sakura sembari celingukkan mencari sosok kakak cantiknya.

"Kau ini bermimpi!" sahut Itachi dan menyeret adiknya itu pulang.

"Tapi tadi... eh? Kenapa daun-daun pohon itu jadi coklat? Bukankah tadi berwarna merah muda?" ucap Sasuke keheranan.

"Kau ini pengkhayal!" seru Itachi menyahuti ucapan adiknya yang menurutnya merancau dan tak masuk akal sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha yang dulu hanya desa biasa, kini sudah menjadi kota yang ramai dan modern. Hutan-hutan yang dulu menghiasi dan menyejukkan desa itu kini tergantikan oleh gedung-gedung tinggi bertingkat.

Sakura menatap gedung-gedung itu dari sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari desa yang kini berganti status menjadi 'kota' itu.

"Koak! Koak! Koak!" gagak itu menghampiri Sakura, bulu-bulu hitam legamnya berterbangan bersamaan dengan berubahnya sosok gagak itu menjadi pemuda yang kita ketahui sebelumnya bernama Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sai tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari gedung-gedung itu.

"Sudah 10 tahun sejak kau bertemu anak itu, kini ia sudah dewasa. Jujur, ia semakin mirip dengan Sasuke" ungkap Sai dan berdiri di sisi Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai perduli terhadap waktu?" tanya Sakura dan melangkah pergi. Pepohonan yang menjatuhkan bunga-bunga merah jamabu itu perlahan berubah menjadi cabang-cabang pohon kering.

"Sejak kau bertemu dengan anak itu. Dan mengamatinya setiap hari. Kenapa kau tak menunjukkan dirimu ketika ia dikatai gila oleh teman-temannya yang tak melihat dirimu?" ucap Sai mulai menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

"Tak bisa. Akan ada saatnya dimana mereka akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya kelak" ungkap Sakura dan menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Sai mendecih, ia lalu kembali ke sosok gagaknya. Dan kemudian terbang ke perkotaan untuk mengamati anak itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan dengan _stoic_ menuju ke rumahnya. Saat ini perasaannya sedang gusar dan kesal pada sahabatnya, Naruto. Naruto tak pernah percaya akan apa yang ia ceritakan tentang kakak cantiknya. Mungkin sejak awal memang ia tak usah ceritakan mengenai kakak cantiknya pada siapapun.

Sesampainya di rumah. Kediaman Uchiha bersaudara itu terlihat ramai.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke!" sapa seorang pria berambut putih yang seolah mengenal dekat Sasuke.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke singkat. "Paman Hidan, kak Itachi mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia merasakan kalau tak ada aura sang kakak.

"Ia sedang rapat di ruang kerjanya" sahut Hidan.

Sasuke mengangguk, "ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi heran, sejak kapan kakaknya itu melakukan rapat di rumah?

"Para dewan pemegang saham di kantor ingin Itachi segera melakukan pembangunan _resort _di bukit Konoha. Kau tahu bukit itu 'kan, Sasuke? Katanya kau sering menghilang ke sana" cerita Hidan.

Sasuke tercekat, "tidak! Bukit itu tidak boleh disentuh!" seru Sasuke menolak. "Bukit itulah satu-satunya tempat yang masih murni dari Konoha yang dulu!" rontanya dan berlari menuju ruang kerja Itachi.

"Sasuke!" panggil Hidan berusaha mencegah Sasuke.

'Brak!'

"Sasuke?" gumam Itachi keheranan.

"Aku mohon jangan sentuh bukit itu!" seru Sasuke terengah-engah, peluhnya mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Di sana kakak cantikku tinggal! Ia sangat suka tempat itu! Karena tempat itu satu-satunya yang masih alami dari desa Konoha!" teriak Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh rasa marah.

"Ayo pergi Sasuke, maaf ya?" Ucap Hidan dan menyeret Sasuke menjauh.

"Lepaskan aku! Kakak! Aku mohon!" Teriak Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Koak! Koak! Koak!" Sai menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di atas pohon rindang berbunga bentuk hati itu.

Sakura bersenandung pelan, walau ia menyadari kehadiran Sai di bawah sana, tapi ia lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

"Pepohonan ini akan hilang" ucap Sai.

Singkat. Namun begitu membuat hati Sakura remuk. Tanpa pepohonan alami Konoha, hidup Sakura akan hilang. Jika ia mati, ia tak bisa bersama Sasuke-nya lagi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Sai. Sai pun takut, jika satu-satunya daerah peninggalan desa Konoha itu akan lenyap. Sai menatap manik garnet yang menggantung di dadanya. Garnet indah itu kini hanya tinggal seperempat bagian. Setiap bagian dari garnet itu melambangkan bagian dari pepohonan yang terdapat di Konoha.

Sakura melompat dari pohon dan menghampiri Sai. "Tidak ada yang akan menyentuh hutan ini" ucap Sakura. Ia lalu pergi menuju ke bawah bukit. Dimana seorang pemuda berambut raven itu tengah celingukkan mencarinya.

"Kakak!" Panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menampakkan dirinya, "ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, "hutan di bukit ini akan dihancurkan, akan di bangun _resort _di sini" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menyahuti dengan senyum.

"Ikutlah bersamaku. Kau akan aman" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng, "di sini tempatku" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura, "tak 'kan ku biarkan mereka menyakitimu" ucap Sasuke dan semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kak, aku mohon batalkan proyek itu" pinta Sasuke ketika ia dan kakaknya tengah makan malam bersama.

"Hentikan Sasuke. Aku tak bisa. Proyek ini sudah mengeluarkan biaya besar" sahut Itachi menolak.

Sasuke merunduk, ia harus menahan air matanya. Tapi mengingat wajah kakak cantiknya, ia tak bisa bertahan merasakan air matanya memberontak ingin jatuh. Dan akhirnya air mata itu pun jatuh, "aku memohon padamu sebagai adik, kak" ucap Sasuke lagi. Pandangannya mengabur tertutup air mata, tapi ia bisa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan dari sang kakak.

"Sasuke... Maafkan aku" gumam Itachi dan pergi.

Sasuke merunduk, bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan proyek itu? Pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm... Hmmm... Hmmm..." Sakura bersenandung diikuti dengan siulan para burung. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terdiam, ia pun pergi menuju tepian bukit melihat apa yang terjadi, sebuah perasaan buruk tengah mengusiknya.

Sai tercekat, garnetnya yang tinggal seperempat bagian itu kini mulai terkikis. "Sakura!" Panggil Sai. Tapi Sai tak menemukan Sakura di tempatnya tadi duduk. Sai pun berubah ke sosok gagaknya dan terbang mencari Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan aku! Hentikan proyek ini!"

"Sasuke! Menjauh dari sana!" Teriak Itachi.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia tetap di tempatnya, membentangkan kedua tangannya mencegah _truck-truck _itu masuk semakin dalam dan merusak pepohonan bukit tersebut.

"Sasuke!" Seru Itachi. Ia pun memerintahkan dua orang _bodyguard _untuk menyeret Sasuke pergi.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian merusak hutan itu! Tidak! Tidak!" Teriak Sasuke.

Jauh di dalam hutan, Sakura menatap orang-orang itu di balik pohon berbunga merah jambu itu. "Sasuke" gumamnya dan melangkah perlahan menuju orang-orang itu.

"Kakak!" Jeritan Sasuke menggema di bawah kolong langit bukit Konoha itu.

'Tap... Tap... Tap...'

"Lihat!"

"Siapa itu?"

Sasuke terdiam dengan kedua lengannya yang masih dipegangi oleh kedua _bodyguard _bertubuh kekar itu.

Itachi menatap sosok gadis berkimono yang rambutnya tergerai panjang tertiup angin itu dalam diam, ia lalu tercekat. Rambut pink, pikirnya. Itachi menatap Sasuke, jangan-jangan kakak cantik yang dibicarakan Sasuke! Serunya dalam hati.

"Kakak cantik" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura diam di depan semua orang yang tengah menatapnya penuh kekaguman akan keanggunan dan kecantikan dirinya. "Aku mohon, jangan rusak hutan ini" ucap Sakura.

"Siapa kau? Jangan seenaknya meminta sesuatu!" Sahut Itachi sarkastik.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sakura. "Kenapa kau kemari? Aku pikir kau sudah pergi" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "ini tempatku dan aku tak akan meninggalkan tempat ini" jawab Sakura.

"Singkirkan kedua orang itu!" Perintah Itachi.

Ketika _bodyguard _itu hendak menghampiri keduanya, tiba-tiba segerombolan gagak menyerang mereka. Mereka pun pergi menjauh ketakutan.

"Pernah dengar kabar bahwa gagak itu adalah hewan pendendam?"

Itachi menatap sosok lain yang muncul dari dalam hutan, tanpa pakaian dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang. "Siapa lagi kau?" Tanya Itachi.

"Angkat kakimu dari bukit ini" ucap pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sai itu.

Namun Itachi tak menyerah, ia memerintahkan sopir _truck_ itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura, membentangkan kedua tangannya melindungi kakak cantiknya.

"Sasuke" gumam Sakura.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku" ungkap Sasuke.

Malihat Sasuke yang bertindak melindungi dirinya, Sakura seperti melihat Sasuke-nya yang dulu. "Sasuke" gumam Sakura.

_Truck-truck_ itu mulai menghampiri mereka.

Pelipis Sasuke mengucurkan peluh.

'Tap.'

"Eh?"

Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke, dengan senyum ia berucap "kini giliranku yang melindungimu. Dulu, kau yang berkorban karenaku" ungkap Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Sasuke.

"_**Pergilah dari tempat ini! Sekarang tidak aman!"**_

"_**Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke!"**_

"_**Sakura!"**_

"Arrrrggghhh!" Sasuke menjerit menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"_**Aku tidak akan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri sedangkan kau di sini mempertaruhkan nyawamu!"**_

"_**Kenapa kau keras kepala?"**_

"_**Aku begini karenamu, Sasuke. Karena aku mencintaimu."**_

"Hentikan!" Jerit Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang memegangi kepalanya, ia terlihat begitu menderita.

'_**Jleb!'**_

"_**Sa... su... ke..."**_

"_**Sakura! Sial! Bangunlah Sakura!"**_

"Apa ini! Sakit!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Sakura tak mengerti.

"_**Sasuke... Aku baik-baik saja..."**_

"_**Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka. Tidak akan! Tidak akan!"**_

"_**Sasuke... Jangan pergi... Aku tidak apa-apa..."**_

'_**Tsing! Cring!'**_

"_**Sasuke!"**_

'_**Jleb!'**_

'_**Bruk.'**_

"_**Sakura... Tunggu aku... Aku akan menemuimu lagi..."**_

"_**Tidak! Sasuke!"**_

Sasuke terdiam. Seperti sebuah film yang berputar cepat di otaknya. Namun hal itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Ia memegang lengan Sakura, "kenapa" gumamnya.

Sakura menatap heran Sasuke, kenapa apanya? Pikir Sakura.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke dan memandang permata hijau yang menghiasi bola mata gadis itu.

Sakura tersentak, "Sasuke" gumamnya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, ditariknya lengan Sakura membuat gadis itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. "Aku menepati janjiku, 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. "Aku menunggumu. Sejak hari itu" ucap Sakura terisak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, dikecupnya bibir pink pucat Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Itachi menghampiri keduanya dan menarik lengah Sasuke menjauh.

"Lepaskan aku!" Seru Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura berusaha menggapai jemari Sasuke hingga ia terjatuh.

"Sakura!" Seru Sai dan berubah ke bentuk gagaknya. Ia pun menyerang Itachi.

"Sial! Ternyata kalian iblis!" Decih Itachi berusaha menjauhkan Sai.

Sasuke yang merasa memiliki kesempatan kabur pun menarik diri dari Itachi dan berlari menghampiri Sakura. Di dekapnya gadisnya yang terjatuh akibat kakaknya tadi dengan hangat. "Seberapa lama kau menungguku? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku belum menceritakan padamu sebelumnya" ungkap Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap teduh kedua mata Sakura.

"Aku adalah Haruno Sakura, putri musim semi. Hidupku abadi selama pepohonan tempatku berada masih ada" ungkap Sakura.

"Jika pepohonan ini hilang, maka kau..."

"Ya, aku akan menghilang" ucap Sakura dengan senyum, namun air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

'Brak!'

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap ke arah Itachi. Rupanya Itachi telah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sai, dan gagak itu kini terkapar tak berdaya setelah tubuhnya menghantam _truck_ dengan keras.

"Sai!" Seru Sakura.

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi, "tak 'kan ku biarkan kau menghilang. Tak 'kan ku biarkan!" Seru Sasuke dan berjalan dengan amarah menuju Itachi.

'Deg!'

Seperti waktu itu. Tidak ingin terulang lagi. Dan tidak akan ku biarkan terulang, ucap Sakura dalam hatinya dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Panggilnya.

Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah baju Itachi, "merusak hutan ini sama saja kau membunuhku. Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku, daripada kau rusak hutan itu!" Seru Sasuke, tangannya yang mengepal sudah siap memukul kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura lembut dan menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang mengepal dengan hati-hati.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke.

Itachi mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terhempas jauh. Ia lalu balik mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh adiknya itu. "Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkanku?" Teriak Itachi sarkastik.

"Argh!" Rintih Sasuke, ia merasa sesuatu sudah menembus tubuhnya. Dan ternyata benar, sebuah batang pohon yang berujung runcing sudah menembus tubuhnya.

Itachi terdiam, ia menatap adiknya itu. "Tidak..." Gumamnya. "Sasuke!" Serunya dan menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku! Bertahanlah!" Teriaknya.

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak. "Tidak mungkin" gumamnya. Dengan tubuh yang tak seimbang ia menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke" panggilnya.

Itachi terduduk ketika menyadari adiknya sudah tak bergerak. Ia menyesal, ia sudah membunuh adiknya sendiri dengan tangannya.

Sakura menggapai wajah Sasuke, "kita baru bertemu. Dan kau sudah tinggalkan aku lagi" gumam Sakura. Pandangan matanya kosong dan kelam.

"Argh! Uhuk!" Sasuke membuka matanya. "Aku bahagia, aku sangat bahagia bisa dipertemukan denganmu lagi" ungkap Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau sudah memberikanku kenangan yang tak 'kan ku lupakan" gumam Sasuke dengan susah payah ia menggapai wajah Sakura. Ia lalu berusaha mengambil nafas, dan menghembuskannya bersama dengan senyum. Tangannya jatuh lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Air mata Sakura jatuh dari kedua matanya yang memandang kosong. "Maaf" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang. Pepohonan hijau pun berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Kota pun menjadi porak poranda tatkala pepohonan tumbuh dengan cepat dari bawah tanah.

Sakura mencium Sasuke, "_selamat tinggal_" gumam Sakura.

Cahaya terang bersinar menyelimuti keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia melihat semua orang tak sadarkan diri. Ia terkejut melihat pepohonan kini berbunga merah muda dengan bentuk hati. "Sakura!" Serunya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi ia tak dapat menemukan sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Sakura!" Panggilannya menggema.

Itachi terbangun, melihat adiknya kini hidup pun ia langsung memeluk sang adik. "Sasuke! Kau hidup!" Isaknya.

"Mana Sakura? Mana dia?" Teriak Sasuke.

"Sakura, mengorbankan keabadian hidupnya untuk menghidupkanmu" tiba-tiba Sai yang memegangi lengannya dan berjalan sempoyongan berucap.

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dan menggoyang-goyang tubuh Sai.

"Ia menghilang. Jiwanya ada bersama dalam dirimu" sahut Sai. Kemudian Sai meringis dan jatuh tersungkur, ditariknya kalung batu garnetnya. "Ini adalah batu kehidupan, hutan adalah permata berharga. Aku mohon lindungi mereka, dengan batu ini kau bisa mengetahui jika ada hutan yang dirusak" ucap Sai.

Sasuke mengambil kalung itu.

Sai tersenyum, ia lalu berubah ke bentuk gagaknya.

Sasuke mengangkat gagak itu, "bangun" ucap Sasuke.

Namun gagak itu tak bergerak. Gagak itu sudah mati.

Sasuke menggenggam kalung itu erat, "walau kau tak ada di sisiku, tapi kau ada di hatiku Sakura. Bunga-bunga berbentuk hati itu, ku beri nama bunga sakura. Bunga itu adalah lambang cinta, kesetiaan dan keberanianmu" ucap Sasuke.

Sejak kejadian itu. Bukit Konoha tak pernah disentuh untuk menghargai Sakura, dan setiap musim semi pun kini bunga-bunga sakura itu bermekaran menghiasi Konoha. Pembangunan gedung-gedung bertingkat yang memerlukan lahan luas dan menghancurkan hutan pun kini dilarang oleh pemerintah.

_**Karena hutan adalah emerald bumi yang indah.**_

**- F I N -**

**AN:**

Astaga, akhirnya terselesaikan juga fict ini. Setelah berjuang tanpa persiapan dan menguras segala ide di otakku. Terciptalah fict yang aneh ini. Aku harap kalian semua menyukainya... maaf kalo jelek... T.T

Bagi para muslim, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa... mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya? \(^/^)/


End file.
